Not So Brotherly Love
by Nyx1992
Summary: Ayla comes to stay with the Legion to see her big brother, but how will her visit effect those around her? Particularly a Dim Lightning Bulb and a Titanian telepath? LL/SG


This is another story up and running but dont worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories. This story is solely LL/SG, though there may be brief mentions of other couples. Hope you enjoy and please review!

**Not So Brotherly Love**

"Garth!" A young girl of 8 ran towards her brothers open arms. He picked her up and swung her around

"Ayla! What are you doing here?" Lightning Lad set her down on the ground.

She beamed up at him. "I came to visit my _**big**_ brother." She laughed. "I'm still getting used to the 10 years younger part. But I hope it's ok if I stay here with you for a few days?"

"Sure. You know I'm always happy to see you. It's been pretty quiet at the legion anyway. And you can meet some of my friends too." He took her bag with his metallic hand and her small hand in his other. Then, the two walked through the door to the Legion headquarters.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bouncing Boy and Chameleon Boy turned away from their paused video game, to see Lightning Lad enter the room with the small girl. They stood and walked over to greet the pair. Bouncing Boy leaned down and grinned at Ayla, who returned it shyly.

"Hey there. You're Ayla, right?" She nodded. "Well it's great to be able to meet you properly this time. I'm Bouncing Boy but my real name is Chuck. And this guy next to me is Chameleon Boy." He pointed to the Durlan.

"But you can call me Cham." He held out his hand and Ayla shook it sheepishly. She seemed to stare fixatedly at Cham's antennas. He laughed. "I guess I look a bit strange to you don't I? But that's ok. I'm from the planet Durla and this is what we Durlans look like."

Ayla smiled at him, then at Bouncing Boy. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Ayla's staying here for a few days." Lightning Lad informed his friends.

"Have you told Cosmic Boy yet?" Bouncing Boy asked him, grinning as he already knew the answer.

Lightning Lad gave him a 'look'. "Cos…..will find out at some point. Besides, it's only a few days. What can happen?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Phantom Girl and Timberwolf walked down the corridor leading to the main room.

"So, Phantom Girl, I was wondering if….." She looked at him intently. He continued to stare at his feet.

"Wondering what?" She inquired curiously. What had gotten him so embarrassed?

"Well, it's been quiet recently so I thought …maybe you would like to go out somewhere…with me. Maybe to the movies? I heard there was a good horror movie out." He finally got the courage to look up at her face.

Phantom Girl grinned. "You mean, like a date?"

Timberwolf scratched his head. "Emm…..yeah…" But he was cut off as Phantom Girl jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'd love to!"

Once Phantom Girl was pried away from Timberwolf's neck, the two made their way to the main room. They were met with the sight of the three Triplicate Girls hugging, or more appropriately suffocating, a little girl and Lightning Lad and Bouncing Boy attempting to pull them off her.

Eventually they let go, much to the boys' relief. But when Phantom Girl saw Ayla, she squealed and would have run towards her, had Timberwolf not grabbed her arm.

"Phantom Girl, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be strangled." He stated. Phantom Girl pouted put did not run towards the girl. Instead she walked over to her, crouched down next to her and smiled.

"Hey! My name's Phantom Girl. Or you can call me Tinya. What's your name?"

"I'm Ayla, Garth's sister." She replied, more confidently now that she was no longer being crushed.

"Wow. That's cool. Are you staying here at the legion?" Ayla nodded. "Well then, if you need a playmate don't hesitate to ask." She grinned and stood, then dragged Timberwolf towards her. Ayla seemed slightly wary of Timberwolf but remained where she was. "This is Timberwolf, Ayla. He might look scary but really he's just a big puppy." On the word puppy, Phantom Girl patted him on the head. He would have growled had Ayla not begun to laugh at them.

"Hey have you guys seen Imra?" Lightning Lad appeared behind Ayla.

Phantom Girl paused in thought for a second then smiled. "Yeah. She was in the medi-bay talking to Brainy."

Lightning Lad nodded and muttered thanks before taking Ayla's hand and walking through the main room doors. They remained silent for a few seconds until Ayla spoke up.

"Garth? Who's Imra?" She looked up at him expectantly. She noticed his expression soften and he smiled lightly.

"Imra, or Saturn Girl, is my……em, she's a good friend. She's helped me through a lot of things and she's always been there when I need her. It's important to me that you meet her."

Ayla nodded and they continued to the medi-bay. They walked through the door and the first thing Ayla noticed was the beautiful young woman that stood before her. She was talking to a green skinned boy with blonde hair. The two noticed their guests.

The woman smiled warmly at Garth and then her eyes fell on Ayla. She smiled brightly at her and Ayla returned it with as much enthusiasm. Ayla looked up at her brother and he was looking at the blond haired beauty with a dazed expression. Now, however he was grinning and not just smiling.

The woman walked towards. She looked back at Lightning Lad. "Hi Garth. Are you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

Lightning Lad shook himself out of his daze. "Oh right. Imra, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Ayla."

Saturn Girl crouched down to Ayla's level and smiled. "Well then you will be just the person to help me keep your brother in line." Ayla started laughing as Garth let out a surprised 'Hey!'

The girls giggled until Brainy cleared his throat behind them. Ayla watched him curiously as he walked towards them and stopped a few feet away. He smiled at Ayla. "My name is Brainiac 5 or 'Brainy' as everyone seems to call me. It's nice to meet you Ayla. Now there's a project in my lab that I really must continue with so I hope to 'see you around'." And with that, he left the room.

The trio spent a while talking, laughing and joking in the main room and, in a short time, Ayla had become very attached to Saturn Girl. Lightning Lad sat quietly for a minute, smiling, watching the two girls as they laughed at a story Saturn Girl had told. Then Ayla looked at him.

"Garth, could you go for a sec? I want to talk to Imra about something." He blinked at her for a few seconds, comprehending what she had said, but nodded and stood. He walked around the corner to the kitchen and hid behind the wall, hoping to catch some of the conversation.

Ayla waited till she thought Lightning Lad was a safe distance away and then grinned at Saturn Girl. "Imra? Do you love my brother?"

Saturn Girl stared at her, shocked. She thought that this may have been just a curious question asked by a young child, but Imra could tell, quite clearly, Ayla was completely serious. "Em…well he is a good friend and I care for him greatly…"

"Yes but do you LOVE him?" Ayla persisted.

Imra was now curious herself as to what brought this question to the girls mind in the first place. "Why do you ask, Ayla?"

Ayla smiled. "Well, because I think my brother loves you. Or at least really likes you." Both Imra and Garths eyes went wide at this.

"Really?" Ayla nodded to the blonde woman.

Imra paused and thought her answer through. "Well, yes…I suppose…I do love him." Ayla grinned and Garth stood with his back against the wall, stunned.

It was at this point that an alarm rang through out the Legion headquarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thats it for this chapter. One of my longest chapters ever I must say. Next chapter, The legionnaires fight but what happens when little Ayla gets caught in the middle of it? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
